


Batter Up

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, M/M, Needy Stiles Stilinski, Shower Sex, Slut Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Derek is the best player on his baseball team, that's until new player, Stiles enters the picture. Derek takes interest in more than just his skills on the field.*********************************************





	Batter Up

“Who’s that?” Derek asked looking out to the field, noticing a guy not in uniform holding a bat in his hand.

“That’s the new guy, Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski, he just transferred here. Rumors says he’s pretty good with a bat, some say even better than you.” Jackson, one of Derek’s team mates teased.

Derek huffed annoyed turning his attention to him.

“Better than me? No one is better than me.”

Jackson laughed holding his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t kill the messenger dude.”

Derek looked out again from the dugout as the new guy took some practice swings as some of Derek’s team mates stood on the sidelines praising the guy as he managed to hit every ball tossed to him. 

*****

Derek rolls his eyes before jogging onto the field taking his place, as pitcher. The new guy welcomed Derek challenge getting into position with his bat, ready to strike whatever came his way.

Derek smiled wickedly as a plan formed in his head. He was famous for his fast ball. No one had been able to hit them. It was his secret weapon. 

He raised his leg up and arched his back as he threw the ball towards the inning at lightning fast speed, if anything would throw the new player off his game it would be Derek’s fast balls or so he thought.

Derek watched amazed as the new guy swung his bat and connected with the ball first swing. The ball flew high in the air.

Wide eye and mouth partly open Derek stood there stunned as Stiles bolted for the first base then took off for the second as the team cheers him on. 

Derek finally came out of his daze and run out to catch the ball that was coming down from the sky. He was so concentrated on the ball he didn’t see Stiles running towards him full speed ahead until it was too late and they collided. He fell on top of his new teammate with a hard smack.

“Uh, sorry.” Derek said, blushing slightly at their closeness.

Stiles smirked.

“I’m not.”

Before Derek could say or do anything his teams were at their feet helping the pair up and making sure they were okay.

Derek grew annoyed when he realized the new guy ran into him on purpose. 

He furrowed his brows at the guy as others congratulated him on his swing.

“What’s wrong with you, you think this is a game?” Derek snapped.

Stiles chuckled, turning his attention to his grumpy team mate.

“What do you mean? Dude, it is a game.” He snickered with some of Derek’s fellow teammates as Derek’s grumbled under his breath walking off, dusting his uniform off as he went.

*****

 

“Hey man, you alright?” Jackson asked coming up next to Derek as he walked back to the bench.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The fall didn’t hurt.” 

“No, I meant your ego. It must be pretty bruised.” He said laughing, giving Derek’s shoulder a nudge. 

Derek gave him a warning look and clenched his fists.

“Oh come on man, lighten up. You can’t be perfect at everything.” Jackson added before heading back out to the field where everyone else was.

*****

After everyone was showered and dressed and out the door Derek walked into the bathroom area still in full uniform, ready to get clean and head home. 

Derek always waited for the guys to finish showering and dressing before going in to take his own shower. He always felt it was awkward sharing a shower with a bunch of naked guys.

Derek halted his steps when he noticed he wasn’t the only one in the bathroom.

The new guy, Stiles was naked under the large shower head enjoying the hot spray of the water on his skin, facing away from Derek.

Derek froze in his spot scanning over the new guy’s wet body over. He had little brown freckles across his back that lead down teasingly to the curve of his plump ass, Derek felt a jerk down before in his pants.

Stiles turned his head to the side realizing he was being watched.

“There is room for more.” He suggested, giving Derek a knowing smile and a wink before turning back to face the wall as he ran his hair back under the spray.

Derek gulped nervously as he undressed in his spot, tossing his shirt on the ground and pulled his pants and underwear down his legs, stepping out of them as he watched Stiles spread his lean legs and placed his hands against the tile wall in front of him for support.

Once naked, Derek spit in his hand and gave his dick a couple of tugs in his hand until he was completely hard.

He walked over and without a word; Derek spread Stiles cheeks and slide his cock inside.

Stiles whimpered and through his head back in pleasure as Derek started to thrust into him under the shower head.

Cursed words and moaned followed.

Once done, Stiles leaned his head against the tile wall panting and Derek slid his cock out of his ass, causing some cum to ooze out onto the ground as he did. The shower water made quick work to clean up any mess left behind.

Stiles then turned his head towards Derek with a lazy smile on his face.

“We should totally do this again sometime.”


End file.
